


Shed Your Scarlet Tears

by Elise_Davidson



Series: 40 Snapshots [15]
Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: 10. Red, 40 Snapshots, M/M, PWP, no plot to be found here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7828330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elise_Davidson/pseuds/Elise_Davidson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rush thought red wasn't a bad color on either of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shed Your Scarlet Tears

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, real talk here. I jammed this out while working on another prompt that is taking quite a bit longer than I liked. Enjoy this in the interim.
> 
> AKA the prompt 31. Quiet gave me a specific idea that I'm trying to do right and might end up being WAY longer than what's considered a "drabble" and I still wanted to post something in the interim.
> 
> Edited 8/24/2016 for clarity and to fix a couple of little mistakes that were bugging the ever-loving crap out of me.

  1. Red



 

The words were angry, vicious, and, ultimately, unimportant.

This was how Rush found himself shoved against a wall with thin, male lips pressed hard against his own.  Callused hands thrust his shoulders against the metal of the math corridor, hopelessly smudging the chalked equations beyond redemption.

Young yanked back, as if surprised.

Rush looked at the bruised red of Young’s lips.  “ _Fuck_ ,” he ground out, and yanked Young’s head back by his hair to kiss him again.  Young resisted a bit, despite the fact Rush was the one pinned to the wall.  His fingers didn’t let up their grip on Rush’s shoulders though, even as Young attempted to turn his head from the kiss.

It was just annoying enough that Rush put his own hands into action, scrabbling for purchase until he had Young’s face securely set in front of him.

“What are you afraid of?” Rush snapped in a hissing voice.

Young’s eyes were wide and dark, afraid and needful.  “That I won’t be able to stop.”

Rush bent forward quickly, teeth nipping at Young’s neck.  “Then don’t stop.”

Young shivered beneath his hands.  “But—“ His voice cut off sharply when Rush dragged a hand deliberately through the dark curls.  He gasped and his head dropped against Rush’s thin shoulder.  “I _can’t_.”

Rush bit at Young’s neck, worrying the skin until it was brightly red.  “You want it, don’t you?”

Young stared at him, and after a long minute that stretched on for days, spoke again.  “Do you want it though?”

Rush rolled his eyes.  Of course the colonel would be worried about consent.  He leaned forward, settling his lips against the curve of Young’s ear.  “If I didn’t want it,” he murmured, “Do you really think I’d _let_ you do this?”

Young’s hands left his shoulders then, drifting down his arms to settle along Rush’s hips, thumbs digging into the indented space of his pelvic bone.  “There’s a reason we shouldn’t do this,” he huffed out against Rush’s neck.

“Feel free to inform me when you remember,” Rush muttered, and dragged Young’s mouth back to his own.  He licked into Young’s mouth, fingers tangling into the dark, overgrown curls of Young’s hair.  Young pushed against him, hips aligning just right with his own so that his cock was hard and thrusting against the too-thin hollow of Young’s hip.  He hadn’t realized Young had lost that much weight.

“ _Christ_ , I _can’t_ ,” Young muttered against Rush’s neck as one arm curled around Rush’s lower back.  His free hand came up to twist into Rush’s hair.

Rush let out an exasperated huff.  “Why?” he asked.

Young didn’t look at him—for some reason, that bothered Rush immensely.

Rush used his grip on Young’s hair to force eye contact.  “You’ve never done this, have you?”

Young scowled back almost rebelliously.  “Have you?”

Rush snorted.  “No, I haven’t.”  He slid his body against Young’s, hoping it came off more sensuous than needy, because really, his dick was rock-hard and ready to go.  “Not until _you_.”  The contempt was obvious.

Young scoffed into the skin of Rush’s neck.  “That makes two of us.”  The arm around his back tightened, his hips tilted down and fuck, Rush had thought the angle was good _before_ …  “I want to make you come,” Young stuttered out.

Rush’s hips jerked.  “Do you, now?”

His answer came by way of Young’s hand deftly undoing his belt and shoving a hand into his boxer briefs to palm his cock.

Rush jerked, a startled groan grunting out before he could stop it.  “ _Fuck_ , don’t stop,” he groaned.

Young tilted dark, almost-black eyes to Rush.  There were flecks of green there.  “I don’t want to,” he mumbled out, and latched onto Rush’s mouth again.

Rush felt his head bang lightly against the wall as Young’s hand continued its jacking motion on his cock, the other hand leaving his back to sneak up beneath his shirts to feel across skin.  “ _Fuck_ , Young,” he moaned out.  He felt the hard line of Young’s erection against his thigh.

Young suddenly pinned him with an indefinable stare before the man suddenly dropped to his knees, yanking Rush’s jeans and underwear just low enough.

Before Rush could ask, a wet heat had enveloped his cock, hesitantly tonguing in a way that made it clear Young had never done this.   His teeth scraped occasionally and though he was enthusiastic, he kept choking on Rush’s dick.

Rush planted his hands into Young’s hair and pulled him off.  “Stop trying to be fancy, Colonel.”  He dropped to the floor.

Young’s face went inexplicably red.  “I wasn’t trying to be… _fancy_.  I just…I wanted to.”

Rush decided to kiss him, sitting back against the wall.  He encouraged Young to straddle his hips, a hand sneaking beneath the black BDU’s of Young’s uniform to wrap a hand around Young’s cock.  Young shuddered against him, his fingers stumbling on their trek back to Rush’s dick.

Young looked fiercely determined.  “I want to make you come,” he repeated, his fingers wrapping around Rush’s spit-slick dick.  He squeezed his eyes shut.  “ _Please_.”

Rush’s hips made an aborted attempt to thrust into the hot fist around his cock.  “By all means then, Colonel.”

Young slid away and down to mouth at the crown of Rush’s dick again.  His tongue flicked over the crown, taking time to dip into the slit.  He didn’t try to go too far this time, using his hand to jack the part of Rush’s erection that he couldn’t get to with his mouth.  His other hand fumbled upward to gently massage Rush’s balls.

Rush groaned, legs spreading wider as his head fell back.  Obscenities leaked from his mouth, but he wasn’t paying attention.  Young’s mouth was hot on his dick, lips dragging in exactly the right way with just enough suction—he looked down, and that was _definitely_ a mistake.  The image that greeted him was his hand tangled into the dark curls of Young’s hair as the man eagerly took him into mouth.  A dry finger brushed against the opening of his ass, and he jerked.

Young went deeper on his dick before Rush could ask, and it was definitely nothing but orgasm-laced memories of numbed limbs after.  Young’s tongue was still licking at the head, as if trying to find the last drops from Rush’s wilting erection.

Rush pushed him away; the flesh too sensitive for further stimulation.  He fell down against the wall until Young was nearly straddling him again, and tried to feel for Young’s dick.

There was a damp section of Young’s BDU pants that made Rush look up in question.

Young looked slightly embarrassed, a reddish flush spreading over his cheeks and neck.

Rush chuckled though, and dragged his fingers over the wet section of Young’s pants, lips and teeth nibbling across Young’s neck.  “Remind me to fight you more often.”

Young huffed out a chuckle, his weight finally relaxing against Rush’s slighter frame.  “Did this just happen?”

The question threw Rush off slightly, but he twisted his fingers into Young’s hair again.  “Yes, it did.”

Young smiled against Rush’s lips and fell further into the slighter man.  His hand were tangled in the long, thin strands of Rush’s hair, elbows pressed against Rush’s chest.  “It should happen again.”

Rush nipped Young’s bottom lip.  “Scientific experiments and all.”

Young rose and tilted his head.  “Test, repeat, see if the results are the same?”

It pleased Rush more than he would like to admit that Young knew what he meant.  “Yeah,” Rush said instead, “Something like that.”

Young sucked at his neck until a bright red mark was there, and Rush returned in kind, because they both were going to need the reminder that this had happened at all.

The next “morning”, as it were on Destiny, Rush touched the mark on his collarbone in thought.  When he saw the colonel in the bridge room, he could clearly see the red-purple mark of possession on Young’s neck that his uniform couldn’t cover.

Red was a good color on either of them really.

xxFINxx

**Author's Note:**

> So...it wasn't tomorrow, but it got the few fixes it desperately needed ^^;


End file.
